Primero muerto
by Anonimo12
Summary: Pensar que el pequeño Bakugō Katsuki podía tener un lado tierno. O puede que solo sea Midoriya Izuku el que lograba sacar a relucir ese lado de él.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen enteramente a**_ ** _Kōhei_ _Horikoshi._**

* * *

En un parque cualquiera, a la medianoche, un pequeño niño jugaba de aquí para allá entre la nieve, sus manitas tapadas con unos lindos guantes trataban de sostener por lo menos un solo copo de nieve entre ellas.

En una de las bancas cercanas a él otro niño de cabellos rubios lo observaba cruzado de brazos, con fastidio. Cambiando su objetivo observó esta vez a unos pocos pasos de ambos, dos mujeres jóvenes charlando amenamente entre si, viendo cada tanto que ellos no se movieran de donde estaban.

Suspiró, deseaba irse a su casa pero la maldita bruja que tenía por madre tuvo la suerte de toparse con una amiga, para desgracia de él, su amiga era madre de alguien totalmente irritable a su parecer. Bakugō Katsuki podía jurar que Midoriya Izuku era el niño más molesto que haya conocido jamás.

Ambos eran compañeros en el jardín de infantes, Katsuki le permitía de vez en cuando estar cerca suyo e ir de exploración junto a él ya que le gustaba escuchar la admiración que causaba en el pequeño peliverde, pero eso no significaba que este le cayera bien al rubio.

Deku, como él mismo lo había apodado, era demasiado débil para su gusto, le irritaba escucharlo llorar en el jardín cuando extrañaba a su madre, o cuando se lastimaba en una de sus tantas exploraciones. Del mismo modo le molestaba ver aquella gran sonrisa risueña cuando jugaba con otro de sus tantos compañeros, Todoroki Shotō o como le gustaba decirle, el bastardo mitad-mitad. El maldito siempre estaba cerca de Deku, al igual que Uraraka Ochako, esa cara de angel trataba de llamar la atención del peliverde a cada que podía. Le irriraba en demasía aquella atención dirigida hacia el peliverde.

Definitivamente no eran alguien de su agrado, ninguno de los tres mencionados anteriormente.

Dirigió su mirada una vez más a su madre, frunciendo el ceño al instante, ambas mujeres se habían sentado en una banca como en la que él estaba sentado. Y eso solo significaba que hablarían hasta que se les cansara la lengua.

Resignado, decidió sacarse la mochila que traía consigo de sus hombros y ponerla junto a él. Leería un cuento que su padre le compró hace unos pocos días atrás, debía de distraerse de alguna forma.

Justo en el momento en que estaba con el libro entre sus pequeñas manos, escuchó un ligero sonido que le disgustó por completo. Trató de ignorarlo, pero no pudo seguir haciéndolo cuando el sonido se volvía cada vez más constante. Los inútiles sollozos de Deku le taladraban los oídos.

Miró nuevamente en dirección a su madre, buscando de alguna forma ayuda para callarlo, conteniendo un insulto al ver que no se percataron ni un poco de la situación. A Katsuki no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que le estuviera pasando, es por eso que tenía que ignorarlo ¿no es así?

Entonces, ¿por qué rayos no podía hacerlo?

De mala gana se bajó de la banca y caminó hasta llegar a él con su ceño fruncido como era habitual, en su mente solo había un objetivo y ese era hacer que el pecoso cerrara la boca.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa ahora?—dijo al estar cerca suyo, Izuku sin haberse dado cuenta de que se había acercado saltó en su lugar, observando con asombro al pequeño rubio.

—Kacchan… Y-yo...—tartamudeó entre sollozos, sin lograr decir ni una sola palabra. Y es que la mirada asesina del que consideraba su amigo no lo ayudaba mucho que digamos.

La cara del rubio se deformó en una mueca al escuchar ese apodo, le había dicho varias veces que dejara de decirle así, pero su pedido fue ignorado y terminó por seguir siendo nombrado de esa cursi forma.

Agradece el haberse acostumbrado, al menos un poco.

—¿Tu qué? ¿Es que no puedes siquiera hablar, Deku?—veía como el más bajo trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas con sus manos, siendo más exacto, con las mangas de su abrigo. Su molestia aumentaba al ver esa escena, y ni siquiera sabía el porqué de ello. Solo sabía que verlo llorar no era algo de su agrado, nunca lo era.

Izuku en cambio no entendía porque Kacchan se interesaba en lo que le pasaba, en la mayoría de veces que él lloraba su amigo solo se daba la media vuelta y se iba a otro lugar, lejos de él. El hecho de que ahora le mostrara un poco de interés había hecho que una calidez se posará en su pecho.

—Es solo que…—sus sollozos volvieron a aumentar al recordar el porqué—E-estaba intentando atrapar un copo de nieve y cuando por fin atrapé uno, se esfumó en mis manos—recordó la escena con su vista vidriosa fijada en sus manitas. Quería atrapar uno para dárselo a su mamá, ya que había escuchado de su propia boca su fascinación por la nieve. Pero era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Katsuki oía con atención, y al escuchar su motivo no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas—¡Claro que no puedes atrapar uno Deku, los copos se derriten!—reía con burla, sabía que Deku era tonto pero no que tanto—Rayos, realmente eres un idio-…—sus palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta al notar que el brócoli, ya que realmente parecía uno para él, tenía sus manos vueltas puños y su cuerpo temblaba en consecuencia al llanto.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero esa imagen le causó un revoltijo en el estómago, ¿por qué debía de aguantar cosas como esa? Todo era culpa de ese pequeño tonto tembloroso.

—Oye...Ya, deja de llorar de una vez maldito Deku—susurró en un intento de calmarlo, gritar no le serviría de nada—Si nuestras madres te ven llorando pensaran que te hice algo, ¿quieres que esa vieja bruja me mate?—Izuku negó lentamente en respuesta, mientras trataba de calmarse—Claro que no, ¿si no con quién irías de aventura, a quién admirarías?

El pecoso reflexionó en su mente lo dicho por Kacchan, no deseaba no ver a su amigo nunca más. Le gustaba ir en busca de alguna aventura con él, también ver sus grandes logros, como por ejemplo aquella vez en la que le contó que podía tirar una piedra en el lago y hacer que está diera cinco rebotes, algo que ninguno de sus demás compañeros del jardín podían hacer.

Así que decidió tratar de calmarse por el bien de su amigo, volviendo a tener esa linda sensación cálida al ver su sonrisa victoriosa.

—Esta bien Kacchan—murmuró levemente, a pesar de todo se sentía deprimido por no lograr su cometido. Realmente quería ver una gran sonrisa en el rostro de su amada madre.

Al percatarse del estado apagado del molesto peliverde, la sonrisa del rubio se fue borrando de a poco. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado?!

Con una de sus manos revolvió sus cabellos, no lograba encontrar ninguna forma de animarlo. Había dejado de llorar, pero ese rostro triste seguía molestando.

—Mira Deku, ¿no te parecen cómodas estas cosas? Te las regalo, después de todo tengo otras en casa—explicaba mientras acomodaba unas felpudas orejeras rojas en la cabeza del mejillas contrarias se pintaron de un suave rojo, algo fuera de lugar asintió dejando escuchar un leve "gracias" escapar de sus labios. Aun así, su rostro seguía igual de apagado, solo que con un sonrojo insignificante.

Bakugō estaba a muy poco de tirarse de sus cabellos con sus propias manitas, tenía deseos de poner bien al peliverde a golpes si era necesario. Después de todo, los golpes resolvían casi la totalidad de sus problemas, ¿cierto? Golpear el control de la televisión cuando este no funcionaba, golpear a los que lo molestaran, golpear el pote de mayonesa cuando casi no había y una larga lista más.

Pero en ese momento una última idea pasó fugazmente por su cabeza, si con eso no lograba animar al otro optaría por el plan B, la violencia.

—¡Deku tapate los ojos, te lo ordeno!—gritó decidido, ganándose un expresión extrañada en respuesta pero no le importó—¡¿Eres sordo o es que esas cosas que te di no te dejan oír? ¡Tapate, y si llegas a tratar de ver ten por seguro que te matare!—sonrió nuevamente viendo como obedecía su orden de inmediato.

Izuku estaba tentado a ver lo que hacía el de ojos rojos, esos deseos incrementaron al escucharlo decir uno que otro quejido seguido de insultos que no debería decir alguien de su edad. Pero se abstenía a seguir con sus ojos tapados, las advertencias que le eras dirigidas no eran para nada agradables. Pasando unos pocos minutos solo el silencio abundaba el lugar, iba a retirar sus manos de donde estaban pensando que Kacchan lo había abandonado allí, pero estaba equivocado.

—¡Bien, ya puedes ver!—exclamó, y haciendo caso a su orden, destapó lentamente sus ojos con la curiosidad carcomiendo su interior.

Sus ojos se agrandaron más de lo normal cuando vio lo que tenía Kacchan en manos, y una gran sonrisa junto a un sonrojo más notorio se abría paso en su aniñado rostro. Era un copo, Kacchan tenía un copo de nieve hecho de papel y se lo estaba entregando. Lo sostuvo en sus manos, apreciando por unos segundos el dulce gesto. Nuevas lágrimas se amontonaron en la comisura de sus ojos, con la única diferencia de que éstas eran de pura felicidad.

—¡Kacchan!—sin poder contenerse, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, mientras escondía su ilusionado rostro entre sus rubio lo había hecho solo para él, sentía a su corazón latir en su pecho más de lo normal, ¿será que se estaba enfermando? Contrario a ello, se sentía realmente bien.

—¡S-suéltame, maldito brócoli con patas!—algo torpe y avergonzado, se quejó de la reacción que tuvo Deku para con él. A pesar de eso, parecía ser que no planeaba soltarlo, algo inseguro correspondió aquella muestra de afecto. Solo por esa vez...puede que se lo dejase pasar.

Estaban tan ensimismados en el abrazo que ninguno se percató de la presencia de sus madres junto a ellos, Midoriya Inko tenía una cámara a mano y sacaba una que otra foto mientras que Bakugō Mitsuki grababa la escena con su celular. Se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron con ternura, sus hijos eran las cosas más lindas del mundo estando juntos.

—Izuku, es hora de ir a casa.

Sobresaltados se sueltan rápidamente, principalmente Katsuki, el cual tenía un sonrojo que cubría la totalidad de su rostro. El recién llamado asintió mientras se despedía con un dulce beso en la mejilla del menor y con la mano de la mujer alejándose a paso alegre con su madre.

En el camino a casa, ambos peliverdes iban charlando de su día. A decir verdad Inko solo escuchaba divertida todo lo que contaba su niño sobre su día.

—¡Y entonces Todoroki-kun y Uraraka-chan dijeron que querían venir a casa uno de éstos días!

—Con gusto podemos recibir a ambos en casa, Izu-chan—dijo sonriente.

Con una sonrisa asintió a lo dicho por su madre, metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su abrigo, sacando el obsequio de parte del rubio. Pensó por unos segundos lo que iba a hacer y finalmente se decidió.

—¡Mira mami!—mostró el objeto entusiasmado.

—Que lindo, ¿es para mi? ¿lo has hecho tú?—preguntó curiosa, no estaba al tanto de la habilidad con las manualidades de su propio hijo ¿qué clase de madre era?

—No, no, no. Kacchan me lo regaló, ¡es mío!—protestó mientras estiraba sus manitas tratando de tomarlo.

—¿Katsuki? Ya veo…¿Él también te dio esas orejeras?—señaló con su dedo la cabeza del menor, entregándole de paso el pequeño trozo de papel.

Como respuesta obtuvo una simple afirmativa y una deslumbrante sonrisa, el pequeño Katsuki podía ser tierno cuando quería, estaba perpleja. O puede que solo sea Izuku el que lograba sacar a relucir ese lado de él.

Mientras que con los Bakugō el pequeño rubio con una mano posada en su pecho lo contemplaba irse hasta que desapareció de su visión, sus latidos estaban descontrolados, llegó a pensar que el corazón se le saldría, el pecoso era alguien muy problemático.

Vamos a casa Katsuki, tu padre debe estar esperándonos—tomó la mochila que estaba olvidada, llevándola mientras que su hijo caminaba a su lado.

—Ya era hora, iba a morir de frío vieja bruja—gruñó, obteniendo un tirón de oreja a modo de regaño.

—¡¿A quien le dices eso, mocoso del demonio?!—entre enojada y divertida siguió molestando, hasta que reparó en algo—Oi enano, ¿y tus orejeras?

Bakugō hizo oídos sordos a la pregunta y siguió su camino a paso rápido con una extrañada Mitsuki detrás de si.

Hubiera seguido caminando si no fuera por ese dolor agudo que provenía de sus dedos, antes de que su madre pudiera decir algo preguntó:

—Mamá…¿Por casualidad no hay algunas curitas en casa?

—¿Curitas?, ¿donde te lastimaste?

Con una marcada mueca de fastidio en su rostro enseñó sus manos, la mujer pareció confundida al notar todas esas leves cortaduras en los dedos de su pequeño. Y es que al momento de hacer el copo, a diferencia del otro no llevaba guantes puestos, logrando lastimarse en sus intentos de hacer algo decente con ese inútil pedazo de papel.

—¡¿Cómo te hiciste eso?! Maldición, no puedo dejarte solo ni por unos minutos—suspiró preocupada.

El menor reflexionó en silencio unos segundos que parecieron minutos, para nuevamente seguir su camino ruborizado con la mayor pidiéndole explicaciones.

Primero muerto antes que admitir que se había preocupado por él.

Primero muerto antes que admitir que le había regalado sus orejeras favoritas, y que inluso le pareció tierno verlo con ellas puestas.

Primero muerto antes que admitir que todo era a causa de Deku.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
